Breaking The Habit
by FeudalGirl14
Summary: Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku and Sesshomaru are part of DBD, the most famous band in Tokyo. They become crack addicts and are caught by the media. While hiding from Paparazzi at their biggest fans homes, Rin, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame try to help them quit.
1. Chapter 1

_Breaking The Habit_

_Description: Kagome looked up at a boy with a black bandanna on, and sunglasses on. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and baggy jeans. What had caught Kagome's attention was his tattoos. Barbed wire around his right biceps, the DBD logo under his left ear, and on his knuckles were imprinted I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A. It was him, her idol._

_Rated M for drugs, sex, and alcohol. Possible violence_

_Pairings: Inu/Kag Rin/Sess Mir/San Aya/Koug_

_DISCLAIMER: I disclaim all Inuyasha characters, and ALL SONGS USED IN THIS FANFIC! I own no song. I will name the songs at the end of my chapters._

_**WARNING: HUGE OOC in this story, if you don't like it, don't read it. I appreciate critasism, but I HATE flames!**_

_

* * *

_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be all right_

_So I'm breaking a habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit... tonight_

The stadium rang with cheers as Dark Blooded Demons ended their final song for the night.

"Thankyou Tokyo!" Inuyasha, the lead signer, said into the microphone as he pumped one of his fists in the air. "Have a good night, and go smoke some weed!"

The crowd roared once again as the four exited the stage. Dressed in hardcore punk rock clothing, they made their way to the back, ready to get back in their tour bus and go to sleep. Kouga, the bass player noticed Sesshomaru, the guitarist, walking with a slump.

"So uh, Sesshomaru," Kouga said with a wink as he nudged Sesshomaru's rib with his elbow. "I noticed you missed quite a few notes. Your not stoned, are you?"

"No..." he answered, avoiding eye contact. Kouga snorted and grabbed Sesshomaru's chin to turn his face towards him.

"Pffffft, your eyes are bloodshot. Your stoned, don't deny it." he snorted. "You got a joint on you?"

Sesshomaru grunted and reached into his pocket, grabbed two and handed one to Kouga. They both lit them up and breathed in the smoke.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You two could atleast wait till we get to the bus. We don't want to cops or the paparazzi to catch us."

"Oh chill out, would ya?" Miroku, the drummer, said as he crossed his arms behind his head. "The bus is _right _there. It's not like someones gonna pop out and be like _Ha! I knew it!_ take a picture and run away."

"Yeah really." Kouga rolled his eyes. "And if they did, I can run after them and break their camera. We are demons after all... Well most of us are."

Miroku ignored the guys as they got in the tour bus and the driver took off. The second they all changed and got comfy in their loose jeans and band t-shirts, they flopped on the chairs around a small table and Inuyasha pulled a deck of cards out. Kouga pulled a set of poker chips from out of underneath the table and everyone got all the cash they had on them. Sesshomaru dealed out the chips according to the amount of which each person had. Inuyasha pulled out a joint for himself and lit it up and Miroku opened himself a beer while Sesshomaru dealt the cards.

"You know..." the bus driver said from the front. "smoking weed and getting drunk every night isn't exacly healthy for you."

"Since when do you care, Uncle Myouga?" Inuyasha snorted. Myouga wasn't really his uncle, just a really old friend of his fathers. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just happened to call him an uncle when they were only pups, and old habits die hard.

"Well, I kind of promised your parents I wouldn't let this happen to you."

Sesshomaru snorted. "We haven't seen them for a few years now. Not like it matters."

"Well, I got an email from them last night asking how you guys were doing."

"What ch'ya tell em?" Kouga wondered.

"I said you guys were doing good and everything,"

"And what's your point?" Inuyasha said, then folded his hand of cards.

"Well, they want you to come and visit next week.."

All the boys paused when he said this.

"And they expect you all to come and to bring your _girlfriends_."

The guys traded nervous glances. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's parents were major rich and raised them to know right from wrong. Then the four of them started their own band and became successful. That's when all the sex, beer, and drugs started. If their parents knew about it all, that would be the end for the Takahashi brothers.

"Whatever." Inuyasha dismissed his worriedness. "We can just pay some random goody-two-shoes girls to come over for dinner instead of bringing our real girls. And we can stay off the drugs and alcohol while we're there. If we really need to smoke up a joint, me and Sesshomaru know a good spot where mom and dad don't go. Then we go back to the hotel, even if my mom insists us to stay, we'll just say we have to leave first thing in the morning or something like that. When we get back we can fuck our girls to make up for replacing them for a few hours. No big deal."

"Easier said then done." Miroku said, and smirked when he saw he had a full house. "Where the fuck are we gonna get random girls that will be willing to come to your parents house?"

"I don't know, I'm sure we have _some_ crazed chick fans out there who would do _anything_ for us."

"Yeah, and I'm _sure_ they'll be goody-two-shoes. Don't you see them while we perform? Almost all of them flash us." Kouga commented and showed Miroku his royal flush. Miroku groaned as he lost all those poker chips.

"Let's just drop it for now, wer're here." Inuyasha said and dropped his cards on the table. "When do they want us over?"

"Next week." Myouga answered and shut the bus off.

"Perfect, just enough time." Inuyasha sighed, and they piled out from the bus. They entered the hotel and made their way up to their own rooms where their girlfriends were waiting. Inuyasha walked to his room and unlocked the door, then stepped in. He yawned and took his shoes off, then closed the door behind him before setting the key on the side table at the entrance. Inuyasha walked to the bathroom to wash his face off from the eyeliner his makeup artist had put on him. Shaking his head to rid of the cold water, he sighed in satisfaction at the loss of makeup. That's when he noticed the bags under his eyes and his pupils were bloodshot.

Yawning again, he walked out of the bathroom and went to the bedroom. He, like the three other guys, had gotten a luxury hotel room that had seperate rooms to sleep, eat, watch tv, and go to the washroom. When he opened the door for his bedroom, he saw a girl with long black hair sprawled on his bed. She was wearing a sexy, black nightgown that was way to short and proudly showed her clevage. When she noticed Inuyasha walk in, she opened her eyes and jumped off the bed.

"How was the concert, Inu-baby?" she asked as she laced her hands around his neck, and seductively pressed her breasts against his chest.

Inuyasha licked his lips and placed his hands on her hips, then ran his hands up and down her sides. "It was alright, Kikyo." he murmered and bowed his head down to place a hickey on her neck.

-X-

"UGH!" a girl moaned and flopped on her pink bed. "Why can't I have enough money to go to _one_ stinking concert?"

"Everything alright dear?" her mother asked and walked in her room. The girl with gorgeous black, wavy hair sat up and smiled when she saw the plate of cookies her mother carried.

"I really wanted to go see Dark Blooded Demons, but I didn't have enough money." she sighed.

"Maybe you'll have enough the next time they come, Kagome."

Kagome smiled at her mother, despite she knew the truth. Even though Tokyo was the capital of Japan, and Dark Blooded Demons hometown, the chances are that they would perform here again was slim. Plus they were schedualed to go on tour in America and Canada in a few months.

"Yeah, I guess. But I really wanted to see Inuyasha! He's so good at singing, and he's really hot!" Kagome said and flopped back down, and her mother laughed. She placed the cookies on Kagome's desk and shut the door. Kagome had her eyes closed and she grabbed the remote for her sterio. She pressed play and Dark Blooded Demon's first number one hit, Whispers In The Dark, played.

_I wonder what the odds are of running into him in the street are..._ Kagome thought to herself as the hard rock music played, then she laughed at herself. _Yeah, like one in a trillion_

_**The Next Day**_

Kagome put her shoes on and left the house to do some errands for her mom and grandfather. She looked up at the bright sunny sky as a few birds flew by. She sighed, wondering what it would have been like to go see her all time favourite band.

Her and her three other friends, Sango, Ayame, and Rin, were HUGE fangirls of the band. They had each gotten hooked to a different boy, which worked out perfectly. Now there wouldn't be any fighting or feuds.

Ayame was your typical redhead that loved prettying herself up. Very cute clothing, beautiful hair, very little makeup needed. Guys drooled over her, but she rejected them all. Surprisingly, this girly girl had a not so girly side to her and she refused to listen to anything but Dark Blooded Demons, and her favourite is Kouga. She too, a wolf demon, had fallen madly in love with him when she first saw a video on the net of him playing the bass, and she almost fainted when he had humped the guitar. But it was only a wishful, dumb, fangirl love, right? Well it sure didn't feel like it to her.

Sango was Kagome's friend since they were only 3 years old. They've never had a fight, ever. Sango was a gorgeous brunnette, but she was a total tomboy. Sango always wore cargos of some sort, and whatever shirt she had in her closet. She knew how to build various things, and was super smart with cars. She's never dated, basically because she was never interested in it. Another reason was that she as never asked out. The guys saw her as one of them, but she really didn't mind it at all. Sango liked being around them all the time, fooling around. Sango had become a fan of Dark Blooded Demon's when Kagome made her listen to one of their songs. While reading a magazine, she saw an artical on Miroku. She read about and got interested in him. Then before you knew it, she too was a huge fan of him, she even took drumming up. Though, she would never admit being a fangirl, not even to herself. She was in complete denial.

Rin was a different girl, she always wore her her hair down with one pigtail on the side. It's been like that since middle school. She wore very colorful clothing, and large belts. Rin was a lot more hyper then her three friends, and wasn't afraid to be herself in public. Hey, she would get up and dance on a desk during class if she wanted, but Rin wasn't the type of person for detention. Rin lived in her own apartment, instead of at home. Her parents had died in a car crash and she's been struggling since. All three of her friends, especially Kagome, have offered to help, but Rin wouldn't take it. She's been taking a part time job throughout college, and she's going to be done school soon. So only a year left before she can get a fulltime job and stop using food stamps. One day, when Ayame forced Rin to watch a music video of DBD, she had fallen in love with their music. Soon after that, ding dong, she's a Sesshomaru fan!

Kagome was the one who started it all. She heard their first song on the radio, and she had to search it on the internet. She listened to it over and over again, unable to get the song out of her head. And the singers voice was beautiful! He had natural talent. Kagome was one of the first people in Tokyo to buy their first album, and that's when she got the girls into the music too. After a short while, she became a HUGE fan of them, and then she looked up the lead singer. If she believed in it, Kagome would have sworn it to be love at first sight. Inuyasha was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in her life, and only two years older then her too.

As Kagome was walking home, with arms full of bags, she glanced to her side as cars zoomed by. With a sigh, she went to look back infront of her, but as she did, she bumped into a man.

Kagome looked up at a boy with a black bandanna on, and sunglasses on. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and baggy jeans. What had caught Kagome's attention was his tattoos. Barbed wire around his right biceps, the DBD logo under his left ear, and on his knuckles were imprinted I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A. (One letter on each knuckle).

It was him, her idol.

* * *

Hiya guys! I've always wanted to do a story like this, but didn't really have any good ideas. Then I got the idea to make the guys drug, sex, and alcohol addicts when this kid came into class stoned (lol, yeah.... not the cleanest school in the world) So please tell me what you think! I really think I'm gonna have fun with this one :)

The first song is Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. Whispers In The Dark by Skillet is also mentionned in this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking The Habit

Description: Kagome looked up at a boy with a black bandanna on, and sunglasses on. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and baggy jeans. What had caught Kagome's attention was his tattoos. Barbed wire around his right biceps, the DBD logo under his left ear, and on his knuckles were imprinted I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A. It was him, her idol.

Rated M for drugs, sex, and alcohol. Possible violence

Pairings: Inu/Kag Rin/Sess Mir/San Aya/Koug

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim all Inuyasha characters, and ALL SONGS USED IN THIS FANFIC! I own no song. I will name the songs at the end of my chapters.

_**WARNING: HUGE OOC in this story, if you don't like it, don't read it. I appreciate critasism, but I HATE flames!**_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha was minding his own business as he walked down the streets of Tokyo, looking for some hot, goody-two-shoes girl to bring to his parents. Him and his bandmates had agreed to his plan this morning, and now they were all trying to find some chick to take home with them. Inuyasha yawned loudly and really wished he could smoke up some weed right now, but that wouldn't be a good idea since he was in public. He yawned again and looked to his side as he saw a Mustang drive by, and he bumped into a girl.

"Oh, sorry." he said, not really caring. Then he noticed her T-Shirt that had the DBD logo on it and she was starring at him. He figured she had recognized his tattoos, especially the one that read DBD under where a human ear normally would be.

"I-Inuyasha T-Takahashi?" Kagome blinked, completely paralyzed.

"Shhh!" Inuyasha said, and quickly covered her mouth with his hand. He looked around, hoping no one noticed her say his name, and to his luck no one was around. He removed his hand, only to hear a very high pitched squeal, and he covered her mouth again. "Would you quit it?! I don't want my cover blown and that _really_ hurts my ears."

Kagome grabbed his wrist and moved his hand away so she could speak. "I'm sorry! I've been a fan since I heard your first song on the radio! I love you guys so much! I would do _anything_ for you!"

"Well it's nice to meet a fan like you." he fake smiled, and pulled a pen and paper out from his back pocket. He's started to carry one around since whenever he met a fan, they would beg for an autograph. He signed his name, and asked for Kagome's so he could address it to her. Then gave it back and shook her hand, then continued on walking.

Kagome watched as he walked away, but then he had stopped.

_Wait a minute...._ Inuyasha thought to himself._ She would do_ anything_ for me?_

"Can I ask you a favour?" he asked and turned around. Kagome's face brightened up with happiness again and she quickly nodded. "My parents want me and my band mates to come over for dinner, and we all need girlfriends to bring. Do you mind coming with me?"

Kagome's mouth fell wide open with shock.

"S-sure!" she managed. "And I have three other friends who like your band mates, if you need them!"

_Perfect...._

"Sounds great. I'll pick you up next Wednesday around four thirty." he said, and gave a piece of paper to Kagome so she could write her address and phone number on it. He took it and then left without another word, but a huge smirk was plastered on his face. When he rounded the corner, he could hear the high pitched shreak again and he rolled his eyes. Then he pulled his cell phone out and called Miroku.

"Hey dude, guess what I found." Miroku cold practically hear Inuyasha smirk.

-X-

"I still don't understand why you guys just can't take us." a girl with long brown hair rolled her eyes, and white dog ears twitched on top of her head. "We _can_ act."

"Yeah babe, but it's weird seeing you guys acting all goody goody." Sesshomaru said to his full blooded dog demon girlfriend. "We don't want you girls being who your not."

"Jesus Christ Sesshomaru, are you high again? You never call me babe, let alone talk like that."

He blinked a few times at her before answering. "I like pipes..."

Akai rolled her eyes and squeezed and pinched his face and nose. He wasn't doing anything about it, so that was a definite confirmation. Sesshomaru was probably the worst with the drugs. Since he was the strongest of the four, he felt like he could handle more then them, so he was usually stoned.

"Besides, we're probably going to ignore them the whole time, maybe hold hands when we walk in. Nothing big." Inuyasha said from the couch and Kikyo sitting between his legs. Out of the demons, Inuyasha was the lightest with the drugs, but that didn't mean he wasn't heavy with them.

"And we'll make up for it when we get back." Miroku winked at his human girlfriend. Miroku wasn't really into smoking or doing drugs that much. He prefered hard liquor or tons of beer. He just loved getting drunk. A joint or two a day was enough for him.

They were expecting Kouga to say something next, but it never came. Then they heard a moaning and they looked where it came from. There Kouga was making out with his cat demon girlfriend. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and threw a cushion at them. Kouga jumped a little and broke his lip lock with his girl.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled angrily as Shima ran her hands along his thighs.

"Can you hold off your make out session for like, five minutes, and listen to me." Inuyasha shot. "So apparently she has three more friends who are willing to go with you guys. If it's alright with you. She's pretty hot so I'm sure they'll be just as hot as she is."

"Give her a call then and make sure the plans are set." Miroku said. Inuyasha pulled his cell phone out and dialed her number.

_Elsewhere_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" three girls screamed up in Kagome's room, the fourth was rolling her eyes. Ayame, Rin, and Kagome could tell she was trying her hardest to stay quiet though. Kagome was showing her three friends her autograph from Inuyasha and she was telling them about him asking for a favour.

"I can't believe it! And you told him about us too!" Ayame squealed.

"You guys realize they're going to forget our faces the second we leave. Plus, what makes you so sure he'll actually give you a call?" Sango rolled her eyes.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but then her cell phone rang in her pocket. She quickly reached in and grabbed it and rapidly flipped it open.

"Hello?" she asked calmly.

"Kagome? This is Inuyasha."

"Oh hi!" she tried not to squeal as she put it on speaker phone. The other three tried keeping as quite as possible so they could listen in.

"So are we still on for Wednesday night?"

"Yeah, for sure!"

"What about your friends? Are they gonna come?"

"YEAH!" the three screamed before Kagome could answer, and she slapped her forehead.

"I'm on speaker phone, aren't I?" Inuyasha sighed, and Kagome answered yes. "Well who wants to go with who?"

"I call Sesshomaru!" Rin was the first to yell out, and Inuyasha laughed at his brothers groan.

"I call Kouga!" Ayame shreaked, and she heard Kouga yell at them to quit screaming. That only caused a lot more squealing.

"I guess I get the pervert." Sango sighed.

"Hey! I'm not perverted!" Miroku was heard, and Sango bit her lip to keep from squealing too.

"We'll see you then, bye." Inuyasha said, and hung up. The three girls screamed some more.

_Back with the boys_

"So remember guys, no smoking _anything_ for two days ahead of time before we go to my parents." Inuyasha said to the guys. "I know it really sucks, but we can't have my dad smelling crack on us."

Sesshomaru growled as he lit up a joint for himself, and inhaled the smoke and blew it out a few seconds later. Just when Kouga was about to say something, someone barged into Inuyasha's hotel room.

"Get that fucken thing out of your mouth!" a man yelled and grabbed the joint from Sesshomaru and chucked it out of the window. "And stop getting god damned drunk!" the then grabbed Miroku's beer and threw it out the window also.

"What the hell is your problem, Bankotsu?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Bankotsu was DBD's manager, and he really didn't seem impressed. "You know we smoke and drink."

"Yeah, _I_ did. _Myouga _did. Your _fans_ didn't, UNTIL NOW!" he threw a magazine at Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught it and took a look at the cover, and his eyes widened.

"I TOLD you guys not the fucken light one up till we got to the bus!" he hit Sesshomaru in the back of the head with the magazine. "They fucken caught you two!"

Kouga stood up and grabbed the magazine so he could see what Inuyasha was talking about. On the cover was the four of them leaving from their last concert, and there was Kouga and Sesshomaru smoking their joints. "How did we not smell them?!"

"Well maybe if you guys weren't smoking you would have sniffed them out." Bankotsu crossed his arms. "The smell of crack can cover up someones scent."

"Crap..." Miroku groaned. "I really hope your parents don't hear abo-" he was cut off when Inuyasha's phone rang. He looked at the three other guys and swallowed hard before he took it out of his pocket. Inuyasha's face turned white when he saw his parents number.

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip and flipped his phone open, his heart pounding. "H-Hello?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!" Inutaishou, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, was heard. Loud and clear. Inuyasha had to pull the phone away from his ear. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU GUYS! DO YOU KNOW HOW PISSED OFF I AM RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR TO KA-" Inuyasha hung up his phone before he went deaf. But then it rang again and Inuyasha shook his head and turned it on. "DON'T FUCKEN HANG UP ON ME AGAIN MISTER! I THOUGHT ME AND YOUR MOTHER HAD RAISED YOU BOTH RIGHT! ALL THE WORK INTO MAKING YOU GUYS AMAZING MEN FAILED! IT WAS ALL FOR NOTHING!"

"Dad, listen..." Inuyasha said as calmly as possible while Inutaishou took a quick breath.

"NO, I WILL NOT LISTEN! SESSHOMARU AND KOUGA SMOKING WEED?! I GUESS YOU AND MIROKU HAVE BEEN DOING THAT TOO!"

"DAD! Calm down for five seconds!" Inuyasha tried, but it didn't work. So instead, Inuyasha hung up his phone once more and turned it off and threw it out the window before his dad could call. But then Sesshomaru's phone rang. He just threw it out the window also, and so did Miroku and Kouga before they got any calls.

"I hope you guys know that my phone is gonna ring any se-" Bankotsu started, but never finished because his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. "Fuck you guys." he sighed and answered. It wasn't Inutaishou though, it was an interviewer asking if he could interview Dark Blooded Demons. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes before hanging up.

-X-

The next day, Inuyasha woke up early in the morning when he heard someone banging their fists against his door. He looked to his side and saw Kikyo waking up also, naked just like him, and he got up. He put some pajama pants on and angrily walked to the door. Before opening it, he saw the time. Only eight o'clock. Now he was even more pissed off.

"WHAT?!" he yelled when he opened the door, then was blinded with a bunch of lights flashing. He quickly closed it before they could start asking any questions. "Fuck."

"Who is it?" Kikyo asking as she put her nightgown back on.

"Never mind..." Inuyasha growled and went to find his phone. Then he realized it had flown out the window the night before. So then he grabbed Kikyo's instead and dialed someones number.

"Hello, Kagome?" he said when someone answered. "Plans are cancelled for wednesday, but I need a _different_ favour now...."

* * *

Well you guys made me REALLY happy when I got 12 revies in like, less then a day. Trust me, I was jumping for joy (no sarcasm there) :) Sooooo if I get TEN reviews, I'll sit my ass down and keep typing till I finish the next chapter. Oh, and what do you guys think Inuyasha is gonna ask Kagome? Hmmmm....

Btw, Exams are coming up in like a week, so I'll only update if I get ten reviews cause otherwise I'm gonna be doing lots of homework =| (PLEASE REVIEW SO I HAVE SOMETHING TO DISTRACT MEEE!!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking The Habit

Description: Kagome looked up at a boy with a black bandanna on, and sunglasses on. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and baggy jeans. What had caught Kagome's attention was his tattoos. Barbed wire around his right biceps, the DBD logo under his left ear, and on his knuckles were imprinted I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A. It was him, her idol.

Rated M for drugs, sex, and alcohol. Possible violence

Pairings: Inu/Kag Rin/Sess Mir/San Aya/Koug

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim all Inuyasha characters, and ALL SONGS USED IN THIS FANFIC! I own no song. I will name the songs at the end of my chapters.

**WARNING: HUGE OOC in this story, if you don't like it, don't read it. I appreciate critasism, but I HATE flames!**

* * *

Kagome stood at the bus stop as she waited for someone. She was silently singing one of her favorite DBD songs that she couldn't get out of her head.

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again... _

Breaking The Habit was their latest hit song, and probably one of their bests. Kagome looked to her side to see if he was coming, and there he was. Kagome gave him a bright smile and wave as he approached. He was wearing grey cargo pants with a white cloth wrapped around his right thigh. He had a white wife beater on and a leather jacket that was unzipped. His hair was tied up and hidden under a white and black bandana.

"Hi Inu-" Kagome was once again cut off when Inuyasha covered her mouth with his hand.

"What did I tell you?" he whispered, and a few people looked at them oddly, though they ignored them. "Do you mind bringing me to your house?"

"No, not at all!" Kagome said gladly once he removed his hand. Kagome led him down the street to her shrine, and she replayed the conversation she had on the phone in her head.

_"Hello, Kagome?" he said when someone answered. "Plans are cancelled for wednesday, but I need a different favour now...."_

_"Oh, yeah?" Kagome asked. "What would you like me to do instead then?"_

_"Do you mind meeting me at the bus stop nearest to your house in an hour?"_

_"S-sure! I'll see you there."_

_"Thanks, bye."_

Okay, it wasn't the greatest conversation ever, and it really did confuse her, but hey, Inuyasha is coming to her house! She's never had a celebrity at her house before. They approached the steps and she led him up the stairs.

"I'll go in by your window, which one is it?" he asked.

"Why can't you just come from the front door?"

"Nevermind, I'll explain later." he said, and Kagome showed him which one it was. He jumped up on the window sill and quietly opened it and jumped inside, then closed the window once more.

'_She probably didn't see the magazine yet, or went on the internet.'_ he thought as he looked around her room. There were posters of him everywhere, which made him feel a little uncomfortable, and a few posters of the whole band here and there. A book case was filled with their CD's, magazines that had articles with them, biographies on the band and each member, everything! She had bobble heads he never knew existed.

"Sorry about all the memorabelia, I'm one of your biggest fans.." Kagome came in with a blush accross her cheeks and she was playing with her thumbs.

"Aslong as you don't give me ten milliliters of your blood and ask me to drink it so we can be 'one', I'm all good..." he awkwardly looked around the room. Kagome giggled at one of the many stories she's heard about him. She didn't think that one was true, well until now that is.

"So, what do you need me to do?" Kagome asked, wanting to know what he needed her so badly for.

"Well... I kind of need a place to stay, for a _really _long time.." he said.

"_H-How_ long?"

"As long as it takes..."

Kagome just about asked another question when she heard her mom walk in the house.

"Kagome, dear, I'm home!" her mother called. "A magazine came in the mail and your favorite band is on the cover."

"Oh, I'll be right back." Kagome smiled and ran out her room.

_Shit..._ Inuyasha thought to himself as he sat on the bed. He took his bandana off, letting his ears stand up again. He bit his bottom lip and waited for her to come up and look at him with any reaction possible. His biggest fan probably didn't know about the smoking and drinking, but anythings possible. That's when he saw Kagome slowly walk back in, her eyes glued on the cover and her mouth wide open from shock.

"S-Sesshomaru and Kouga smoke c-crack?" she asked in disbalief.

"Well now you know why I need a place to stay. I don't want the media bugging us about all this crap, plus they're gonna be on mine and Miroku's tail and try catching us smoking too."

"W-wait, you smoke too?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" he snapped, and Kagome took a closer look at his face. She could see bags under his eyes and his pupils were bloodshot.

"Well, uh..."

"You know what, nevermind. So can I stay or what?"

Kagome swallowed hard. Her idol was standing in her room, asking stay over for a very long time. But it was only to run away from the media. He was a crack addict. Should she do it? Or can this be a chance to help him, help him quit? But would he go for it....

"On one condition, if I help you, your gonna quit doing drugs." she said, with a very angry tone. The look she gave him reminded him of the one his mother always showed when she got angry.

_Might aswell take it.._ Inuyasha thought to himself before he answered. _I can just say yeah, pretend to try and quit until the scandle calms down, and go back to my old life and forget this ever happened._

"Fine..." he sighed, and Kagome showed a small smile.

"I just can't tell my mom yet. If she knows I'm hiding you here, who knows what's gonna happen.. Oh and you'll have to be careful of my little brother, he's a real snoop. And what about the others, are they gonna need a place to stay?"

"Yeah, I guess. They don't know I'm here though, so I'll have to go get them.."

"Yeah but they can't stay here. I barely have enough room here. If they want..."

"There's no way in hell they'll stay with your screaming friends. Especially my brother."

"Then they have nowhere to hide. I can't fit _four crack addicted_ _guys_ in here. Imagine what my mom and family would say.. oh god.."

"Fine fine. I'll go find them, you call your friends."

"Perfect.." Kagome smiled, and Inuyasha lept out the window.

She went by the window to see Inuyasha land on the ground and pull out a normal cigarrette out of his pocket. She rolled her eyes as he stuck it in his mouth and lit it up. Guess her mister perfect isn't so perfect after all...

* * *

Okay okay, I know I didn't get ten reviews, but I REALLY needed a break from studying! lol, I had like, seven? yeah seven, lol. Also.... I know this is pretty short, buuuut I didn't have any more ideas that I could fit into one chapter. Also I just spent a good hour fighting three people on facebook.... sigh. lol, now all my swearing is on there for my dad, sis, dennis, and others whom I don't need to know I swear like that to see.... But I finally won so it's all good :)

**Just want to point out that Breaking The Habit is going to show up A LOT in this story. If you read or listen to all the lyrics, you'll understand why it's so important to the story :)**

So Inu needs a place to hide, I wonder how this will turn out??


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking The Habit

Description: Kagome looked up at a boy with a black bandanna on, and sunglasses on. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and baggy jeans. What had caught Kagome's attention was his tattoos. Barbed wire around his right biceps, the DBD logo under his left ear, and on his knuckles were imprinted I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A. It was him, her idol.

Rated M for drugs, sex, and alcohol. Possible violence

Pairings: Inu/Kag Rin/Sess Mir/San Aya/Koug

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim all Inuyasha characters, and ALL SONGS USED IN THIS FANFIC! I own no song. I will name the songs at the end of my chapters.

_**WARNING: HUGE OOC in this story, if you don't like it, don't read it. I appreciate critasism, but I HATE flames!**_

_

* * *

_

"DUDE, I DON'T WANNA GO!" Kouga yelled as he held onto the railing for the patio outside his hotel room. A very angry Sesshomaru and Miroku were on the ground hiding in the bushes as they watched Inuyasha trying to get Kouga to let go. "I reallly don't want to stay at some crazed chicks house that'll watch me sleep and take pictures of me when I'm taking a piss!"

"I'm sure she won't do that!" Inuyasha assured him as he pulled on his collar. Fustrated, Inuyasha growled and grabbed onto his hips.

"What are you doing man?" Kouga growled in cofusion.

"This." was Inuyasha's answer as he jumped off the side. Kouga's hands slipped off the railing thanks to the sudden weight and they fell into the bushes. Growling loudly, Kouga swipped the sunglasses and bandanna from Mirokus hand and put them on. They made sure they were wearing clothing that covered all their tattoos and they put their backpacs with their clothing and other essentials on. Once they were set, they headed off to the bus stop.

They got quite a few stares considering they were pretty big men, plus a lot of girls thought they were pretty hot. They rolled their eyes at the people who stared and ignored them. Lucky for them, they arrived at the other side of Tokyo in half an hour and there was Kagome waiting for them with a big smile.

_She _is_ hot_. Kouga smirked to himself when he saw her. They walked off the bus and Kagome waved at them. She had all it took not to scream out their band name.

"Hi guys!" her voice came out high and squeaky. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and a very large blush creeped across her face.

"Hi, Kagome." Kouga smiled and shook her hand. Kagome almost freaked out when Kouga said her name. Not that she was as big as a fan of him then Inuyasha, but he was the bass player for her top fave band. Once they were all introduced, Kagome led the four boys to her shrine where Sango, Rin, and Ayame were waiting. Her mom, grandpa, and brother weren't home though so it was a prefect plan.

Kagome brought them in her quaint little house and up the stairs, still trying her hardest not to scream. Can you blame her? She excitedly opened her door and screams instantly came from two girls, whilst the other rolled her eyes.

_Atleast one of them is sane_ Miroku sighed.

"Okay, guys," Kagome started, hardly able to contain herself. "These are my friend Rin, Ayame, and Sango." she pointed at each one.

"Nice to meet you guys." Kouga was still angrily growling and he had his arms crossed. And everyone thought Inuyasha was the stubborn one.

Ayame sat there for a few seconds, and you could obviously tell she was trying not to scream again, but she couldn't contain herself. So she got up and quickly shook Kouga's hand (how she recognized him with the clothing he was wearing was beyond him)

"Hi! I'm Ayame, your gonna be staying at my house! I know I'm not making the greatest first impression but I promise I'll calm down soon. It's not everyday where you meet your ultamite idol!" Ayamekept going on and on without letting go of his hand.

Inuyasha laughed. "Looks like Kouga gets the crazy one." he smirked with his arms crossed.

"Oh she's not the crazy one..." Kagome said.

"OH MY GOD SESSHOMARU!" Rin had lost to herself now.

"She is." Kagome pointed to her. Inuyasha smirked broadly at his brother. Sesshomaru backed away with wide, scared eyes.

"SESSHOMARU! HOLY CRAP IT'S REALLY YOU! AND I THOUGHT KAGOME WAS LYING!"

"Thanks...." Kagome mumbled as she watched her friend freak out. Then she saw Miroku approaching Sango with a smirk on his face.

"Hi, I'm Miroku." he said with a smile. "So I guess I'm gonna be staying with you?" he was so gonna brag to his friends about getting to stay with the sane one. After Sango introduced herself, Miroku reached around her and groped her bottom. Sango's eyes turned wide. She wasn't sure if she was insulted or flattered that her idol found her attractive. Either way, flesh met flesh. The guys laughed at Miroku, they completely saw that coming. Now they were concentrated on finding a way away from these girls.

"Well you guys might as well go. My mom is gonna be home in 20 minutes and I don't want her seeing you." Kagome said.

"Common Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed with happyness and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the room and down the stairs. His friends only laughed. She was litterally polar opposite of Sesshomaru. Then Ayame did the same to Kouga. Sango calmly brought Miroku out of the room, leaving both Inuyasha and Kagome home.

"Thanks for keeping us at your house." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.

"It's no problem, really!" Kagome said and flopped on her bed. "I'm just glad I dont feel the need to squeal anymore."

"Good." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "My ears are ringing and these posters still creep me out..." he looked around the room.

* * *

Sooo I know this was a very short chapter, but idk. Couldn't thin of anything else. Sorry for the wait guys! Oh, and next chappie, the guys get to see their new homes :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Breaking The Habit**

**Description: Kagome looked up at a boy with a black bandanna on, and sunglasses on. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and baggy jeans. What had caught Kagome's attention was his tattoos. Barbed wire around his right biceps, the DBD logo under his left ear, and on his knuckles were imprinted I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A. It was him, her idol.**

**Rated M for drugs, sex, and alcohol. Possible violence**

**Pairings: Inu/Kag Rin/Sess Mir/San Aya/Koug**

**DISCLAIMER: I disclaim all Inuyasha characters, and ALL SONGS USED IN THIS FANFIC! I own no song. I will name the songs at the end of my chapters.**

_**WARNING: HUGE OOC in this story, if you don't like it, don't read it. I appreciate critasism, but I HATE flames**__!_

"This is where you live?" Miroku asked with his pacsac draped over his right shoulder. Sango nodded as an answer as she led him up an empty driveway to a quaint home, much like Kagome's though different colours and decorations.

"My dad and brother aren't home right now so you won't have to sneak around." Sango answered as she pulled the key out of her jean pocket.

"What about your mom?" Miroku asked, wondering why she didn't include her.

"Uh, never mind." Sango answered, her voice noticeably changed. Sango unlocked the door and she led him up the stairs to her room. "I hope you don't mind that it's a little messy." she said.

Her walls were dark blue with DBD posters here and there. Best of all, there were a couple posters of just him. Sweet. The carpet contrasted perfectly with the walls, a pearly white. Her bed was against the north wall with two white pillows and covers to match the wall. There was a desk with a lamp and some school supplies against the south wall where a large window shown sunlight just above it. There was a closet on the east wall beside her bed, wide open. Clothes were here and there, and the closet was a complete mess. There was an empty box of pizza on the side table beside her bed that would need to be thrown out soon. A TV was hanging up on the wall where Sango could watch it from the comfort of her bed.

But the best part of her room was the drum set in the corner. A beautiful double bass full drum set was just waiting to be played.

"You play the drums?" Miroku asked as he dropped his bag on the floor and took his disguise off.

"Uh yeah." Sango answered nervously as she started to pick some clothes up.

"Stop cleaning." Miroku said. "I'm used rooms way messier then this, and its nice to see a girl who isn't a clean freak."

"Oh, well..." Sango wasn't sure what to do. She was shaking like crazy and nervous as hell.

"Why don't you play some drums, I wanna see how good you are." Miroku pointed at the drum set.

"Uhm.." Sango looked at her drum set. Sure she knew perfectly well she was good, but Miroku is nearly a legend at the drums. What if she messed up? "What do you want me to play?"

"Do you know RedNeck?"

"By Lamb Of God?"

"Yeah."

Perfect. This was her best song. Sango took a deep breath and sat on the stool and grabbed her drum sticks and earmuffs.

_Remember, it's like your running. Don't mess the beat up._ Sango thought to herself. After a few seconds she began playing RedNeck, and soon Miroku was bobbing his head up and down.

"You have great rhythm!" he yelled over the noise. Sango gave him a quirky smile as she slowly began to mosh her head a bit. Not too much though or she would mess up.

"That was awesome!" Miroku congratulated her once she finished. Oh he was definitely going to enjoy staying here.

"Thanks." Sango smiled as she took her earmuffs off and placed them back on the stool.

"So do you mind giving me a tour before your dad and brother get home?" Miroku smirked and scooted closer to Sango, somehow without her noticing.

"Uh, sure thing..." Sango said. But before leaving, she felt some lecherous hands on her rear. "YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" Sango shrieked and slapped Miroku on the face before stomping out of the room.

-X-

"What is this?" Kouga asked at the spray bottle Ayame was holding. She was trying to spray Kouga with it but he wouldn't let her near him until she tol dhim what it was.

"It's incense. If I spray you with it, my grandpa wont smell you." Ayame explained. Once Kouga knew what it was, he let her spray him and he noticed that he couldn't even smell his own scent. He had a feeling he would be going through a lot of those bottles though. Ayame brought him to a house that was noticeably larger then Kagome's, though it was still small compared to what he was used to.

Once in the yard, Ayame pointed out which window was hers and he jumped up into her room. Ayame quickly made her way inside the house through the front door, hoping her grandfather wouldn't notice her walk in. To her luck, she didn't run into him on her way to her room.

When Ayame found Kouga in her room, he was playing with a small replica doll of him with an odd look on his face.

"Sorry..." Ayame blushed when she saw what he was doing.

"It's uh, okay..." Kouga said with on odd look on his face and continued to look around her room. There was fan girl stuff of him EVERYWHERE! But not nearly as bad as Kagome's room. Now her room was just too uncomfortable. "So you live with the elder of the wolf tribe?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, you smelled him?"

"Yeah, I met him before. Nice guy. I didn't know you were _the _Ayame."

"_The_ Ayame?" she said, completely amazed and honoured he knew who she was.

"Yeah, every wolf demon knows you and your gramps. Its almost a crime not to."

"Oh, right that's true.." she said, but still completely honoured. "Anyways, you have to be quiet. I didn't see gramps so he must be taking a nap, but even though he's old he has good hearing."

"Right, I'll remember that." Kouga said, not even bothering to mention that he's met Ayame when she was still a young pup. That might make her go into overdrive.

"And this is my room, and I'm sorry if it's freaking you out." she blushed some more. "But if your ever hungry just ask me to make you something to eat, or if my gramps isn't home then you can get yourself something if you want as long as you spray incense on yourself so he doesn't sniff you out."

"What is the big deal anyways? Why do you have to hide me?" Kouga asked. Surely the Elder wouldn't mind giving him a home for a little while.

"Well, he saw the magazine, which I'm furious about by the way! And he's just a tad disgusted with you." she gave her sweetest smile possible so he wouldn't fell too insulted.

_Great, the elder hates me..._ Kouga thought with a sigh.

"Well I'm going to take a nap." he said and flopped on Ayame's bed, which had a black comforter with DBD on it, written in red with a bloody texture.

-X-

"I know I'm probably the most out there between the four of us," Rin said as they walked to her apartment. "But your the luckiest too. I live on my own so you wont have to hide from my family or anything. But I don't really have anything to entertain you like a TV. I can't really afford anything like that yet. But I will once I'm done school and become a teacher. I really want to teach children grade 5 and under. I just love kids..." Rin went on and on and on. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he would be able to stand staying with her if she talked this much. So far he knows all the courses she takes in school, about where she lives, everything about her friends, and now she was going onto her dream profession. And he's only been around her for twenty minutes! That's a lot of talking...

They soon came to an old apartment building, one that seemed almost ghetto. She led him in and it had a stingy scent to it and it was pretty run down. She opened the door on the fifth floor and they walked in. The whole thing only had three rooms, but all small. The living room consisted of an old, blue love seat and old coffee table. Behind the couch was a tiny, square table with three lawn chairs. In the same room was the kitchen. It had an old fridge and a sink in the counter to do the dishes, with an old stove and crappy microwave.

She showed him the washroom which had a crappy shower, toilet, sink and small mirror. Two towels were hanging on hooks behind the door and that was about it. The last room was Rin's room. It was TINY! It barely had room to fit her single bed. It had a closet with very little clothes and that was it.

"I know it's not what your used to, but this is all I can afford." Rin said.

"What about our parents, can't they help pay?" Sesshomaru said. "This isn't exactly a fit home."

"Um, well, my parents aren't around anymore and I'm old enough to live on my own. So I have a part time job that's just getting me through school."

_What is with this girl?_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he looked around the apartment. _She doesn't seem ashamed about any of this._

"So, would you like something to eat?"

"Sure." Sesshomaru said and took his sunglasses and bandanna off.

Rin walked over to the fridge to see if there was something quick she could make him. When she opened the fridge, her eyes fell in disappointment. There was only enough food for either one person to eat until her next paycheck, or for the both of them to last on for a couple days. Rin sighed and took out some leftover pasta from last night. She had only made enough for one, and only eaten half of her plate so she could wat today. Well, looks like Sesshomaru is going to have it.

"I hope this is enough." Rin gave him a pleading look. It wasn't even enough to fill _her_ up. Sesshomaru was going to starve while he would be here.

Sesshomaru looked up at her skeptically. This isn't even a portion, why would she hand so little to him? None the less, he took it and thanked her.

"Oh, you can sleep in my bed if you want by the way." Rin said as he began to eat.

"Where will you sleep?" he asked.

"On the couch. I hate making my guests sleep on the couch since it's not exactly the most decent place for them to sleep."

"Alright, thank you." he said.

"Well, I have to be at work soon, so I'll leave you here." Rin said. Sesshomaru nodded and Rin left to get her uniform. She left the apartment with a goodbye and Sesshomaru just kept eating the food, which was nearly done now.

-X-

"Back to peace!" Inuyasha said and layed on Kagome's bed with his eyes closed. Then he opened his eyes, and guess what he saw.

A picture oh him, on her ceiling. Shirtless. It was a shoot he had done about over a year ago, before he had gotten a nipple piercing. He sat up, not really wanting to look at himself, and saw Kagome's tomato red face.

"Yeah, you better be embarrassed." he said.

"I'm sorry, I'll take it down!" Kagome said and jumped on her bed to take it off.

"Yeah, I don't exactly feel like waking up every morning to see a shirtless me. It's just a bit awkward."

Kagome scowled as she took the poster down. She didn't think Inuyasha was this rude. That and she was really embarrassed. She was really hoping he was nicer than that.

"Hey, do you got any food? I haven't eaten yet today." Inuyasha asked and layed back down once the poster was gone. Though, her entire room still creeped her out.

"Uh sure, a Sandwich okay?"

"Perfect." Inuyasha said and closed his eyes. It was good to know that the paparazzi wouldn't be on his tail for a long time. Or that's what he hoped for.

Kagome soon came back him with a turkey sandwich and gladly gave it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat back up and took a bite of the sandwich.

"This is good!" he exclaimed with his mouth full. "It's not like what our chefs make, but it's still really good."

Kagome laughed. She knows Inuyasha just loves a good sandwich. It made her happy that he liked hers too. But he was still going to need an attitude adjustment if she was going to put a roof over his head while he and the group hid away from the paparazzi and his parents.

**I have HUGELY MASSIVE APOLOGY to make. Last time I updated? February 27th. I'M SORRY! I just lost my idea for this story, got ideas for other stories, finished other stories, and completely forgot about this one. Then I would get reviews once in a while on this story and tell myself I would try to update, then forget lol. But thanks to one of my fans (ahem, I think you know who you are lol ;) :P ) got sad when I said I probably would discontinue this story. Then I thought, meh, I would try again and we'll see where this one goes! Anywho, REVIEW for another possible update! :)**

_**Oh and this is IMPORTANT! Before I get flames about it, yes, this is similar to Falling Star by PinkCatsy. Actually very similar. Buuuuuut, I got this idea a few weeks before I found the story, and the story already had 24 chapters when I did find it so no, I did not try to copy her. Though, her story is probably 1000000 times better than this one. I didn't get around to writing this one until about a week or so after I found Falling Star. But I suggest you go check it out! It's REALLY good, but long, but GOOD!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Breaking The Habit**

**Description: Kagome looked up at a boy with a black bandanna on, and sunglasses on. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and baggy jeans. What had caught Kagome's attention was his tattoos. Barbed wire around his right biceps, the DBD logo under his left ear, and on his knuckles were imprinted I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A. It was him, her idol.**

**Rated M for drugs, sex, and alcohol. Possible violence**

**Pairings: Inu/Kag Rin/Sess Mir/San Aya/Koug**

**DISCLAIMER: I disclaim all Inuyasha characters, and ALL SONGS USED IN THIS FANFIC! I own no song. I will name the songs at the end of my chapters.**

**WARNING: HUGE OOC in this story, if you don't like it, don't read it. I appreciate critasism, but I HATE flames!**

'_Okay Kagome, you can do this.'_ Kagome took a huge, deep breath as the person infront of her finished paying. '_He just wants this one favour. It's the last thing he's going to ask.'_

"Can I have one pack of Caster Cigarettes." Kagome said so quietly, the cashier had to ask what she had said. Kagome repeated herself, just loud enough for the old man to hear. He asked for ID and she handed him her drivers liscens so he could make sure she was 20.

Kagome felt so light headed as the cashier gave back her ID and he got her the pack of smokes.

"839.44 Yens please." Kagome sighed and paid for them. She asked for it to be bagged and she stuck them in her purse. Now all she had to do was go home and hope that her mother hadn't gotten home yet. If her mother was home, she would ask where Kagome had been and Kagome is a bad liar.

"What's that smell?" Kagome asked herself when she got home. She couldn't really pick out what it smelled like, but it was certain that the smell wasnt all that great. She looked around her, but saw nothing unordinary. Then she looked up and saw a black and white blob in the sacred tree. Kagome shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand to get a better look.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?" he answered. Kagome rolled her eyes and decided to climb up to see what he was up to.

"I got your cigarettes for you." she said as she climbed up, though not to happy about it. "This is the last time I buy them for you. So make them last."

"Mhmm." he replied just as Kagome reached him. When she got up to the branch he was sitting on, her mouth had slightly fallen open and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Get that thing out of your mouth!" Kagome growled and pulled the joint he was smoking away from him. Kagome climbed down. With a snarl, Inuyasha leaped down, making it to the ground long before Kagome did.

"What's the big deal?" he snarled and took it back.

"It's killing your body!" she somehow snatched it from him again. Now she knew what the heck that smell was.

"I'm a half demon. Crack doesn't effect me that way." he rolled his eyes and attempted to grab it back, but Kagome moved away.

"Don't forget, your half human too. It has some effect on you. And if I ever catch you smoking in the sacred tree, ever again, I'll have you head."

"What's the big deal, it's just a tree."

"It's thousands of years old, and it's important to the shrine." she said and threw the joint on the ground then stomped her foot on it.

Inuyasha could have killed her right there, but she's hiding him plus she bought him some smokes, so he was going to let it slide, for now. He has plenty more weed on him so he was going to wait until she left again.

"Just for that, I'll give you your smokes on the weekend. I'm going to Rin's so stay here and dont leave my room. _At all._"

"Alright alright..." he rolled his eyes then went in Kagome's room through her window.

Before going over to Rin's, Kagome decided to stop in the house and grab some leftover pizza. Kagome had a feeling that since Sesshomaru was staying over, Rin would be very short on food.

With the pizza in the container, Kagome made sure Inuyasha was still in her room then she headed to the bus stop down her street. Rin's apartment is too far to be able to walk.

She arrived in a quick 20 minutes and she made her way up the stairs to fifth floor. Kagome always hated coming here. It reminded her just how much Rin was struggling and she wished Rin would just let her three friends help her. But she's more stubborn then a mule.

With a sad sigh, Kagome knocked on the door and was surprised to see Sesshomaru answer.

"Oh, hi Sesshomaru?" Kagome blinked.

"Rin isn't here, she's at work."

"I thought she was off at 3?" Kagome asked, looking at her watch. It's currently four o'clock.

"She called me and said she was going to take another three hours since someone had called in sick."

"Alright, well can you give this to her for me please?" she handed him the container with about five pieces of pizza.

"Sure," he said and took it. "But can I ask you a few things?" he stepped to the side so she could easily walk in. With a confused look, Kagome walked by him and sat at the small dining room table. Sesshomaru placed the left over pizza in the fridge then sat beside Kagome.

"Why doesn't Rin have any food, or a decent place to live?"

Kagome blinked at the sudden question. She knew Sesshomaru was one to get straight to the point and just get things over with according to many articles in magazines.

"Well, I don't think it's in my place to tell you why." Kagome said.

"She won't tell me. I looked in the fridge last night for a glass of juice and there isn't even enough for her to eat."

Kagome glanced at the fridge, with yet another sad sigh. "Her parents died in a car crash three years ago. They didn't have that much money in the first place and they were 414,167.32 Yens in debt. She just finished paying it off not too long ago along with paying for school and for this place and for food. She works around the clock when she's not in school. She has horrible pay and an asshole for a boss. She won't take any money from us, even if we offer her to pay us back once she gets a good job."

"So that's what's going on." he said and Kagome nodded. She was really confused though. Sesshomaru wasn't one to care about many people, especially someone he just met. It could just be the fact that he doesn't want to starve while he was here.

"Anyways, I have to go." Kagome said and stood up. She said goodbye and left the apartment. Kagome decided to go to Sango's for a bit to see how things were going with her and Miroku. Miroku is only human so he can't just jump in her room through a window. Hopefully they got home yesterday before either Kohaku or her dad did.

As she approached the house, Kagome could hear the unmistakable sound of Sango practicing her drums. Kagome laughed as she shook her head. Her family must be gone right now then. But, it sounded like she was practicing a lot harder then usual.

Knowing Sango wouldn't hear Kagome, she let her self hear. As she walked up the stairs, the eratic drumming stopped. Kagome shrugged her shoulders but then the drumming started again, this time a whole new beat. Kagome knocked on Sango's door but no answer came, like that was a surprise. With a funny sigh, she opened the door to see Miroku drumming like crazy and Sango with her arms crossed, an unhappy look on her face.

As Miroku showed off his drumming, Sango noticed Kagome in the room and waved his to her.

"And that's how you do it." Miroku nodded at Sango. "Oh, hi Kagome." Miroku said with a peverted smirk when he saw her. Kagome just happened to be wearing a low cut tank top.

"Hi Miroku?" Kagome said, wondering why he was looking at her like that. "What are you guys doing?"

"Trying to show eachother off." Miroku smirked as he threw a stick in the air and caught it. "So far I'm winning."

"Yeah, watch this." Sango grabbed the sticks out of his hands and pushed him off the stool. She began to play the drums and Kagome recognized it as one of Sango's favorite drum covers, Down With The Sickness by Dark Blooded Demons. Miroku raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had a pretty hard time learning the drum cover for this one. She's probably been practicing it for a while.

Just as Sango had gotten half way through the song, Kouga jumped in Sango's room from the window, scarring the crap out of everyone.

"The fuck man?" Miroku said from the floor with his hand over his heart. He had fallen over he had been scared so mch.

"Hide me." Kouga begged as he looked around the room.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KOUGA!" Ayame jumped in too, equally scaring everyone just as Kouga did.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, trying to recover from her heart attack.

"_Someone_ forgot to spray insense on him after getting out of the shower this morning, and my gramps sniffed him out!" Ayame growled as she stared at Kouga.

"Well this isn't good..." Sango mumbled.

A few more hours had passed, and all four girls were sitting were shamely sitting on Kagome's couch as Kagome's mother Sakura, Sango's father Daisuke, and Ayame's gramps Kichigai, were looking at them with arms crossed and very unimpressed looks on their faces.

**There, the next chapter! Weehoo! :) **

**This week, I heard a song by NickelBack, and it gave me SO MANY new ideas for this story, I have a feeling it shall be finished in the next few months. So review for MORE! :) (L)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Breaking The Habit**

**Description: Kagome looked up at a boy with a black bandanna on, and sunglasses on. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and baggy jeans. What had caught Kagome's attention was his tattoos. Barbed wire around his right biceps, the DBD logo under his left ear, and on his knuckles were imprinted I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A. It was him, her idol.**

**Rated M for drugs, sex, and alcohol. Possible violence**

**Pairings: Inu/Kag Rin/Sess Mir/San Aya/Koug**

**DISCLAIMER: I disclaim all Inuyasha characters, and ALL SONGS USED IN THIS FANFIC! I own no song. I will name the songs at the end of my chapters.**

**WARNING: HUGE OOC in this story, if you don't like it, don't read it. I appreciate critasism, but I HATE flames!**

"You four girls are hiding drug, alcohol, and _sex_ addicted _male_ celebrities in _your rooms_?" Daisuke broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah..." they all looked down in shame.

"But, we didn't exactly know about that until a few days ago!" Kagome said. "And they're our favourite band, so we thought if we take them in and hide them from the paparazzi for a bit, we could help them get clean again."

"What makes you think you can accomplish that?" Sakura said. "You guys aren't some rehab center."

"We know, but we felt so bad." Ayame begged. "And Kouga is my _idol_, I couldn't say no!"

"Ayame, he's a disgrace to the Wolf Tribe." Kichigai growled.

"Don't say that gramps!" Ayame begged with teary eyes. "He just got caught up in being famous. If you guys dont tell anyone about this, we can help them!"

"You guys," Daisuke sighed. "It's not easy to help people like that. You don't even know how far along they are."

"He's right guys," Sakura said. "It takes professionals _months_ to rehabilitate people with _one_ addiction. These men have _three_. We've read the articles lately. It would probably take these guys a couple years to get clean."

"Come on mom!" Kagome stood up. "Remember when I found a really really really sick bird with a broken leg when I was eleven? You said that I should just bring it to the vet, but I know now you meant put it out of its misery, and I said I could help it. You didn't believe me and I got it back to health within a month! With _no_ knowledge what so ever."

"Yes..." Sakura sighed.

"Or how about when I gave that kid CPR without having any lessons on how to do it at all? I told the doctors how I did it and they said it was the exact procedure that had to be done?"

"I know, but Kagome."

"No buts. I'm helping Inuyasha whether you guys like it or not."

"I want to help Miroku too!" Sango stood up beside Kagome. "He hasn't had anything to smoke since I saw him, so he can't be in that bad of a condition."

"I know Sesshomaru won't be hard to rehabilitate." Rin smirked with her hands on her hips. She knew Sesshomaru extremely well, as she is his biggest fan. She knew Sesshomaru cannot pass up a challenge.

"And don't you want Kouga to get clean again, gramps?'" Ayame begged. "He's technically family after all."

With a sigh, the three adults looked at eachother. "You have two months, that's it." Daisuke agreed.

"If they still aren't clean, we're reporting them to the police and they're banned from our homes. If we ever catch _any_ of you girls having sex with them, drinking, or doing drugs, say goodbye to their chance."

"Mom!" Kagome groaned. "That's not gonna happen!"

"I don't think it will, but I'm just making sure."

-X-

Rin sighed happily as she got to her apartment. For some reason, she's enjoyed coming home a lot more lately. Not just because there was a celebrity waiting for her, but just the fact that there's someone there to talk to. Not that she didn't have friends, it just tends to get lonely at her house. She isn't able to afford a computer of any sort or a cellphone. All she has is one, crappy home phone. Rin doesn't enjoy talking on the phone though. She hates having to keep the phone at her ear while she does chores around the apartment.

"Hi Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily as she opened the door. It's nice not having to unlock the door all the time too. "I have a little something to ask you."

"What would that be?" Sesshomaru looked up from the book he was reading. He had given Rin some of his money to buy some books so he wouldn't be bored while Rin was gone.

"You probably couldn't go two months without any type of smoking, drinking, or having sex, can you?" Rin asked as she avoided eyecontact. She knew the looks on his face might make her either giggle or go aw.

"Yes I could." Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow, wondering why should would be asking such an odd question. "Why do you care?"

"Well, us girls made a bet." Rin lied. A small white lie wouldn't hurt, plus she would let the girls in on her idea. She just thought of it now.

"A bet?"

"Mhmm..." Rin resisted the urge to squeal. Sesshomaru was so cute! "We think that none of you guys can't go a whole two months without any of those things."

"I don't know about the other guys, but it wouldn't be a problem for me. What is on the line anyways?"

"Nothing, it's just a friendly bet."

"Then what's the point in trying?"

"Well, it can help you get clean." Rin shrugged and turned around to look at him. Sesshomaru was now sitting on the backrest on the couch looking at her.

"Maybe I don't want to." he crossed his arms. Rin almost drooled. When ever he crossed his arms like that, his large muscles would always ripple.

"Well, why not? It's just so unhealthy and you're going to die like thirty years early!"

"It's hard to explain since you've never experienced the high before."

"I don't think I want to." Rin admitted. "Besides if I did, I probably still wouldn't understand it."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Why don't I put it this way," he said. "Stoners live and Stoners die, but in the end we just get high. So if in life you don't succeed, fuck this shit and smoke some weed."

"Your basically saying run away from your problems by getting high all the time."

"I prefere to think of it as relieving stress."

Rin rolled her eyes. This wasn't going the way she planned. "You went two days without any of that stuff though."

"Actually, I've gone through one pack of smokes already. I only have two left."

"You've been smoking in my room?"

"No, I've gone to the roof." he rolled his eyes. "I'm not that disrespectful. Why don't you try one, it'll help you understand." he pulled a smoke out of his pocket.

Rin took the smoke and held it lightly in her hand. With a shake of her head, she broke it in half and ignored the slight growl Sesshomaru gave her. "No thanks. But why don't _we_ make a wager?"

"And what would that wager be?" he asked, kind of mad that Rin wasted a smoke.

"How about, you go a whole two months with no smoking, booze, or sex and the loser pays for dinner at a fancy restaurant."

"I thought you couldn't afford something like that?"

"I'll save the money." she shrugged.

"It's on then." he smirked and shook her hand.

-X-

Ayame and her gramps had finally arrived back home from their little talk at Kagome's house. Kouga was on Ayames bed watching TV, feeling kind of bad he got the four girls in trouble. But he brightened up when she told him that the adults said they could stay. The only downfall is that he has to try and get clean within two months so he doesn't get kicked out. But two months is a long time. Chances are that the scandal would die down by the time two months pass, though chances are that it would start up again once they show their faces.

There was no winning for Kouga.

"Okay, I'm going to try and quit." Kouga sighed and took his pack of smokes out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Ayame asked when she brought him a sandwich in her room.

"Trying to quit." Kouga answered, starring at the smokes.

"How does starring at them going to help."

"I'm trying to throw them out, but my hand wont move." Kouga growled, his eyes glancing at the garbage can in the corner. Ayame sighed and snatched the pack from his hands. Without thinking, Kouga got up and tried getting grabbing it back but to no success. Ayame ran down the stairs and threw it in the garbage before Kouga could get it from her.

"I see your procrastinating on quiting?" Kichigai asked when he saw the two wolves run in.

"Gramps, it's been three hours. Leave him alone." Ayame rolled her eyes and left the room, and angry Kouga following not far behind.

"Sorry about him," Ayame said once they reached her room. "He's old fashioned and thinks that everything is beyond evil."

Kouga laughed. "I know, I met him a really long time ago, remember?"

"Oh right..." Ayame said.

Kouga sighed. "I need a smoke."

"No you don't."

"Look, Ayame." Kouga turned to her with a serious look. "Stopping me from smoking won't help me. It's just going to make me stressed out and want one, and I'm going to end up finding a way to have one. Whether it's a joint or normal cigarette."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I don't know." Kouga shrugged. "All I know is that it's like weaning a baby from breast feeding."

"How's that?" Ayame asked. That made no sense.

"I've tried quiting before." Kouga admitted. "Your supposed to slowly cut yourself off each day. Not just take it all away at once."

"I'll remember that." Ayame sighed. Kouga smirked at victory and went to his bag. Ayame tilted her head, wondering what he was doing. then Kouga pulled out another pack of cigarettes. Ayame shook her head in anger, but resisted the urge to take the smoke from him.

"Sorry." Kouga shrugged and jumepd outside and up to the roof. He sat there and smoked the cigarette and Ayame ended up shutting her window. The smell was just way too disgusting for her to stand.

-X-

"You were hiding Miroku Houshi in your room!" Kohaku said at a much too high decible when Daisuke told him what was going on.

"He was just here for a night." Sango said, ashamed. Daisuke shook his head as he placed the dinner plates on the table, including one for Miroku.

"You guys talking about me?" Miroku asked. As awkward as he felt, he was trying his best to win Daisuke over. You could really tell that he did not like Miroku one bit.

"Holy crap!" the thirteen year old cried. "Theres an actual famous guy in our house!"

"Kohaku, can you please calm down?" Sango sighed, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Sorry." he said.

"Um, I just wanna get something off my chest, Daisuke." Miroku looked at the very tall, fit man. And he thought Sesshomaru was scary. "I'm not as much of a smoker as the guys, and I promise I wont touch your precious flower."

"Precious flower?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha!" Kohaku laughed. "She's not a flower. More like... A horse!"

"A horse?" Sango asked. Somehow these metaphores weren't working for her.

"Yeah, pretty, but really strong and scary at the same time!"

"Thanks..." Sango sighed and sipped on her glass of milk.

" Anyways..." Miroku said. "So can you please trust me and stop giving me those looks?" he begged. "It's kind of scary."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Some sap speach isn't going to win me over." he said. "Your going to have to prove it."

"How?"' Miroku asked.

"Quit." he said.

"I will." Miroku nodded and sat down. Miroku couldn't wait to prove himself. On the plus side too, he might get himself a new girl to fool around with, and he wasn't all that addicted to anything. It was probably going to be extremely easy for him to quit. Or so he thought.

-X-

"So I get my own room?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome brought all his stuff in the guest room.

"Yup, as much as my mom wants grandchildren, she doesn't trust you one bit." Kagome sighed. She wished she did as much as Kagome trusted him. Kagome didn't know why she trusted him so much. Like, she just discovered something about the band that she never expected.

"Atleast I don't have to trip over you when I go to the washroom over night." Inuyasha said. That's something else that Kagome found extremely surprising about Inuyasha was that he was very ignorant. She had offered him ehr bed and her to sleep on the floor, and he took it without second thought. There was no 'Are you sure?' or anything like that. But Kagome just ignored that part casue everything else was jsut amazing.

"Anyways, your going to try and quit, right?" Kagome asked as she placed his things on the bed.

"Hmm, ya sure." he said not really paying attention. Kagome sighed. She knew he didn't want to, and you can't help someone who doesn't want help. Which was too bad, cause Inuyasha could do so much with his life. But then she got an idea. Kagome excused herself and left the room, then ran down the stairs to the outside shed that her grandfather kept all their priestess items. In there, she found an enchanted necklace that had been passed down from her ancesters.

"Perfect." Kagome smirked and held it up.

**There you have it! Review PLEASE! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Breaking The Habit**

**Description: Kagome looked up at a boy with a black bandanna on, and sunglasses on. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and baggy jeans. What had caught Kagome's attention was his tattoos. Barbed wire around his right biceps, the DBD logo under his left ear, and on his knuckles were imprinted I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A. It was him, her idol.**

**Rated M for drugs, sex, and alcohol. Possible violence**

**Pairings: Inu/Kag Rin/Sess Mir/San Aya/Koug**

**DISCLAIMER: I disclaim all Inuyasha characters, and ALL SONGS USED IN THIS FANFIC! I own no song. I will name the songs at the end of my chapters.**

**WARNING: HUGE OOC in this story, if you don't like it, don't read it. I appreciate critasism, but I HATE flames!**

It's been two weeks since the three adults had decided to let the boys stay, and so far, no progress, well except for Sesshomaru, kind of...

"Holy crap, your going to live." Rin rolled her eyes at Sesshomaru who was now shivering a little bit.

"I'm fine..." he said a little angrier then needed. Rin sighed and sipped on her water as she watched Sesshomaru drum his fingers on the table. They were eating, er, well Sesshomaru was eating, Rin only drank some water, and Sesshomaru seemed a lot more stressed out then when he first came over.

The night before, she had been over at Kagome's and asked to use her computer to look something up. Rin had a feeling that Sesshomaru was going into withdrawal. So she looked up withdrawal symptoms, and of course, he's going into withdrawal. Knowing that information, Rin also looked up how to help a person going into that sort of state.

"Full?" Rin asked and took his now empty boul. She had made a can of soup, and made an excuse that she wasn't hungry so he could eat the whole can. Apparently it's important to keep an addict from being hungry, as it will create a bad habit of eating.

"Yes, thankyou." Sesshomaru said, a little calmer then he was five minutes ago. Though, he lied. He was still a little hungry, but when he learnt of Rin's struggle with money, he's been cutting back considerably on food. But he couldn't help but notice the small growls Rin's stomach would let out once in a while.

Once Rin finished washing the bowl and spoon, she went to sit on the couch and called Sesshomaru over. "Sit on the floor here." she pointed infront of where she was sitting. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was going to do. He wasn't going to try and argue with her though. He's learned the hard way that he'll never win. Ever.

With a roll of his eyes, he sat down with his back facing Rin. Rin pulled him back so his back was against her legs.

"Alright Sesshomaru, I'm going to help you relax." she said to him in a calm whisper. She read many ways to calm a person in withdrawal, so she was going to try.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru mumbled. That seemed to be his usual answer when he was either confused or unsure of something.

"I want you to close your eyes and slowly breath in through your nose and out through your mouth, very slowly, and take deep breaths."

"Why should I do such nonesense exercises?" he asked, not listening to her commands.

"It will help you relax." she said.

"This Sesshomaru does not need to relax. I am quite content."

"Your in withdrawal Sesshomaru. You _have_ to relax."

"I am not in withdrawal, nor am I addicted to anything as you claim."

"Then why are you always going through cold and heat flashes, paler then usual, your rediculously tense, and your litterally shaking." she asked, peeking at his face over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru forced his body to stop shaking and tried to relax his muscles, though it wasn't working very well. "Very well," he sighed.

"Good, now just do what I said." she told him going back to sitting. Sesshomaru did close his eyes, and began to breath in and out.

When she felt his muscles relax against her legs, she began to braid Sesshomaru's hair so it would be out of her way. As she did this, Sesshomaru couldn't help the small shivers that ran up and down his spine. She pulled the hair elastic off her wrist and tied his hair with it and let it drop back down.

"Now," Rin took a deep breath. "You have to take your shirt off." she let the breath out hoping he wouldn't get up and leave. She was going to give him a good massage, seeing as _everyone_ loves her massages, and this was kind of for her own pleasure. To her amazement, Sesshomaru listened without protest.

"Good," Rin praised him and began to rub his shoulders. "Now think of something you _loved_ to do when you were much younger."

Sesshomaru complied and a smirk quickly grew on his face. He was thinking of when he used to beat Inuyasha up all the time. Rin surely would have squealed to unheard of decibles if she would have seen that. Unfortunately for her, she's behind Sesshomaru.

"Now I need you to repeat after me." she said, continuing to massage his back.

"Aslong as you do not make me repeat something foolish."

"I won't," Rin giggled to herself. "Say, I'm addicted to drugs."

"I am _not_ addicted to drugs." he said.

Rin let out a very fustrated sigh. "One of this first steps, Sesshomaru, is to admit that you _are_ addicted. Otherwise, I can't help you."

"What makes you think this Sesshomaru is addicted to any sort of thing?"

"Your in withdrawal, that's what." she said and stopped massaging his shoulders. Rin smirked at the unsatisfied, small growl he let out. He must really like the massage. "So, are you going to say it, or am I just gonna have to go wash the bathroom and let you sit on the couch?"

"Fine, I..." he swallowed the growl that was threatning to escape his lips. This damned girl is way to persistent and persuasive. "I am addicted to drugs..."

"Good," she smiled and started to massage him again. "Now say, I'm addicted to alcohol."

Another growl came forth before he repeated what she asked. "I'm addicted to alocohol."

"See, it's not so hard is it?" she whispered in a soothingly calm voice. "And last, I'm addicted to sex."

"I see nothing wrong with that." Sesshomaru said, not able to stop the peverted grin forming on his face.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin warned him, knowing all too well he's probably been resisting to trying to get her in his pants for the past two weeks. But could you blame the guy when he sleeps with his 'girlfriend' nearly every night?

"I'm serious,"

"Me too." Rin scolded. Sesshomaru sighed and repeated those awful words.

"I'm addicted to sex."

"Good." Rin smiled and massaged for a few more minutes before stopping. Rin got up and went to the kitchen. Sesshomaru opened his eyes again and got up, his back feeling like a million bucks. He watched as she opened the counter under the sink and bent down the grab something out of there. His eyebrows raised when she had gotten a pack of cigarrettes.

"Here, have one." Rin gave him one. "I learned that you can't cut a person completely off so this might help you relax a bit."

"What about our bet?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This is a cigarette, not a drug. So I'm going to accept it. But since you now know it's here, I'm going to be checking the pack regularly so I know your not stealing any, and I'll give you one once in a while."

"Thankyou." Sesshomaru said with an actual smile. This is the first time Rin has _ever_ seen him smile. He never even smiled for photoshoots! She could just jumped at him and give him the biggest hug in the world. Though she decided a deep breath to calm herself was a lot more suitable.

Sesshomaru turned around and lept out the window to the roof. Rin couldn't wait for when Sesshomaru would be his really old self again.

-X-

_No mommy, don't do it again,_

_Don't do it again_

_I'll be a good boy,_

_I'll be a good boy, I promise,_

_No mommy don't hit me Oh-oohh!_

"No offence," Sango said as she cleaned her room up a bit and Miroku was laying on her bed, listening to their song Down With The Sickness. "But I really don't get why you guys wrote this song."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, the lyrics..."

_Why don't you,_

_Why don't you fuck off and die?_

_Why can't you just fuck off and die?_

_Why can't you just leave here and die?_

_Never stick your hand in my face again bitch,_

_FUCK YOU!_

"They're so violent. None of your songs are like this one."

"So?" he asked and sat up, smirking at the lovely view Sango was unkowningly giving of her butt as she bent down to clean a bit.

"It's just that..."

_I don't need this shit,_

_You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore!_

_Would you like to see how it feels mommy?_

_Here it comes, get ready to die!_

_Ooh ah ah ah ah!_

"All your songs have a reason for them," Sango sighed and threw her clothes in the laundry basket. Then she narrowed her eyes when she turned around and Miroku quickly wiped the smirk off his face. "And even though this is my favourite song, I dont get the meaning."

"My dear Sango," he said and got up. Sango was never sure if she liked or hated when he said that, so she never commented on it. Soon, she found him a little too close to her. "The meaning of this song does not matter, it's part of the past and I'd rather not speak about it." He brushed a hair that had fallen from her ponytail out of her face and approached his face dangerously close to hers. "So forget about it." he whispered, their lips milimeters close to touching. Miroku closed his eyes and approached her, and Sango froze in place. Just as their lips about touched, she realized what was going on and jumped away.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked as Sango put her hand on her chest, feeling her heart racing.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked at him, giving him an odd look.

Miroku laughed with a smirk. "I think it was obvious."

"But why?" Sango said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just, distracting you from your question." he said, walking towards her again.

"I'm not kissing you, Miroku." Sango said, trying to calm her heart down. "I may be a big fan of yours, but I'm not in love with you."

"I've never heard a fan say that before." he smiled, it made him want her even more. Miroku was used to girls just throwing themselves at him, but nw he's finding playing hard to get, unusually sexy. And with the luscious curves and silky hair Sango has, isn't helping the situation at all. "Come on, it's been over two weeks since I last had _any_ action and it's getting hard to keep to my word." his voice was becoming dangerously seductive. Though Sango backed away as Miroku tried to approach.

"Uhm, I'm going to go do the laundry..." Sango nervously said and grabbed the laundry basket and quickly left the room. Miroku sighed at his failed attempt. Without anything else to do, he went to take a shower. He felt like he needed a good shower, though it was mostly to take care of some 'business'.

-X-

"I'm sorry." Ayame said for the thousandth time since Kouga had been discovered. "You know how he is."

"Yeah yeah, I've known him for a real long time. Though he was never this strict." Kouga sighed as Ayame wrapped a bandage on Kouga's arm. Kouga had gone out for a smoke not very long ago. Kichigai just so happened to be coming home half way through his smoke. And boy can I tell you, he does _not_ approve of that what so ever. Kichigai began scolding him and ended up giving Kouga a pretty bad scratch in his rage. And he didn't even apologize for it. Kouga's stay at Ayame's hasn't exactly been the most comforting...

"I know, I just wish he'd be more, calm about this." she sighed. It seems like Kouga hasn't been having a hard time with this quitting thing, though she has caught him either trying to smoke weed back in the bush and trying to get a really good buzz going with whisky. She had no clue how he got either of those things tho. He still has quite a long road to recovery though.

Ayame took a gulp as she did this though. She knows Kouga can sense the changes in her moods when she's around him. Her heart always races when she touches him, or she gets turned on when he comes out of the shower wearing only his pajama pants with his hair down against his back.

Kouga always began to feel awkward when he sensed those changes in her, and he knew Ayame picked it up. Kouga has a girlfriend hiding out somewhere tho, which is why he wont go near Ayame unless he has to. Even tho he knew she was probably cheating on him at the moment, his wolf demon nature just couldn't betray the poor cat demon.

"Thanks." Kouga said and pulled his arm away. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go very far in the bush behind your house, and _hope_ your gramps doesn't find me while I have a smoke. I just really need one right now."

"Okay, that's fine. He's probably taking a nap anyways, the old man has been doing that a lot lately." she said, hoping Kouga would relax just a bit.

Kouga laughed. "He is getting old, Ayame."

"I know." Ayame sighed, knowing that her gramps was nearing 3000 years old. That was generally the life span of a wolf demon, which saddened her, and Kouga knew it. With a sigh, Kouga grabbed a smoke from his backpack and leapt out her winding, and ran into the forest.

-X-

"I'm going over to see Sango for a bit, okay Inuyasha." Kagome said as Inuyasha lifted himself from the ground for the second time that day. Ever since she put that samned necklace on him, she's been 'sitting' him like crazy. Inuyasha's is coming close to having enough of it. "Don't go sneaking out of the house or anything."

With that, Kagome grabbed her purse and closed the door.

This was his chance. No one else was home and Kaogme was going to be gone for awhile. Once her scent was far enough, Inuyasha went to his bag and started to rummage through it.

"Should I get fucked over on Rye?" Inuyasha said and pulled a glass bottle out. "Or get fucked weed?" he pulled a bag with one gram of weed. He looked between the two and realized he hadn't had any sort of alcohol for quite a bit. So he shrugged his shoulders and put the weed back in the bottom of his bag.

Inuyasha decided that it was best to stay in the house while he drank. If he would go in the forest, he would probably have a hard time finding his way home. Also, it doesn't make the room smell and alcohol can't hot box the place. With a happy sigh, Inuyasha opened the twenty sixer of rye and began to drink it straight.

When he took a sip, he realized that rye was _a lot _stronger then vodka, which he usually drank straight. He licked his lips and placed the bottle on his dresser before running downstairs. When he got in the kitchen, he looked at the clock and saw that it would be a few hours before anyone got home. With a smirk, he grabbed the bottle of coca cola and a large glass from the cup board. He then ran back up and pour half the cup worth of rye, and then the rest with coke and swished it around a bit before drinking it. Oh he completely missed being able too drink without being paranoid. Seeing as though he wouldn't be able to take his time drinking, Inuyasha decided to chug all that he had.

Three hours quickly rolled by and Kagome had gotten home, with the news on Miroku's behaviour on her mind. Looks like his main addiction is sex, poor Sango.

As Kagome began walking up the stairs and she noticed that the bathroom door was closed. With a confused look on her face, she walked around the house for Inuyasha. When she couldn't find him, she decided that he was probably in the washroom and that she or him hadn't accidently closed it on their way out. Before knocking or calling out his name, she stood there for a second to listen for anything. She couldn't hear a thing until the unmistakable sound of someone puking came, followed by a flush.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome knocked on the door, but was only answered by the sound of more puking and some groaning.

_What did the idiot do now?_ she angrily asked herself, putting her hand on the doorknob. "I'm coming in!" she said, only to be answered by a groan.

Kagome took a deep breath and opened the door, only to be welcomed by a puking Inuyasha and the putrid smell of his bowel.

"Kill me!" Inuyasha yelled his his face in the toiled. Kagome noticed the empty bottle of rye beside the sink and she shook her head angrily at him.

Without a word, Kagome went to her room, disgusted with what he did. Though, she grabbed a hair elastic and went back in the washroom. Kagome was pretty lucky she was used to the sight of puke from babysitting her brother and other kids for ten years. As Inuyasha continued to throw up, Kagome tied his hair back and ignored the bit of barf that had already gotten in his hair. When she was done that, she sat on the edge of the bathtub and sighed.

"So, did you learn something?" she asked him.

"Yeah, never-" he stopped his sentence for a second and puked again. Kagome only rolled her eyes and flushed the toilet for him. "Chug a twenty-sixer of rye."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Kagome shook her head at his dumb behaviour. "Try, drinking all the time isn't the best idea."

Inuyasha only ignored her words and asked for her to get some water. Not kowing why, Kagome did what he asked seeing as the guy was already suffering enough. Kagome was _definitaly_ going to sit him at every occasion she got while he's hungover tomorrow.

When Kagome got back with the glass of water, Inuyasha took a few sips and ended up puking it out within seconds.

"What's the point of drinking water if it makes you puke more?" she asked.

"Get's the booze out of my system quicker." he answered with an obvious slur. "Therefore I c-can feel better q-quiker..."

Kagome only shook her head once again, thinking it's a good thing that no one else would be home for a couple more hours. By then, Inuyasha would probably be passed out, her family thinking he just went to bed sooner.

When he finally did stop puking, Kagome helped him get up and they nearly fell over. Inuyasha wasn't able to hold himself up at all and he couldn't come close to walking straight. With a struggle, Kagome managed to get him in his bed and layed him on his side, as he said. Obviously Inuyasha knew how to take care of a drunk...

After she pulled a blanket over his body, she grabbed the trash can from the corner of his room and put it beside the bed just incase he needed to use it. She left his room and closed the door, then went to hers and grabbed some of her cheap perfume.

She sprayed the perfume around the washroom, hoping that when her family got home, they wouldn't ask about the very strange mix of scents. Kagome opened the window and left the door wide open too to help the smell go away. Inuyasha hasn't made any progress, _at all._

**There yoy guys have it, a very very long chapter :) Hope you guys liked it! And Inuyasha's story is partly from personal experience. Trust me, you do NOT wanna get in that condition, lol you feel like ur dying xD**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Sorry I took a while to update, I've been a bit caught up in my other story 50 Ways To Make A Girl Smile. REVIEW! :)**


End file.
